


Little Gold Dress

by butterflyprince (rinmatsuokaswife)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Almost gets smutty but doesn't, Dresses, F/F, Gay, No Sex, Yuri, kinda sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2912156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinmatsuokaswife/pseuds/butterflyprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rena's bought a new dress and Aisha isn't loving it as much as she'd like to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Gold Dress

God, she was crazy.

It had all started when Rena had walked into Aisha's room wearing a new piece to her wardrobe: a new dress, specifically. She had texted her about it previously, on the day she had gone shopping to go out and buy it. And boy, was it a sight. Not completely in a good way.

The dress wasn't even a dress; it might as well have been just a tiny tube of sparkly cloth wrapped around her torso. Not only was it strapless, meaning her cleavage was pressed together and constantly on display, but it was also incredibly short, the tight skirt ending just below where her butt ended. The dress was a gold color, and embroidered completely in sequins and sparkles; and while it did look dazzling in some regard, sort of like a gold sparkly disco ball, it was also distracting. The fact that the zipper was located in the front didn't make it any better.

Aisha knew right away that the dress was to stay when Rena came in with it already on. It was small, short, taut, and accentuated every single one of her assets; of course she was going to keep it. But Aisha didn't like it; and she was doing everything in her power to convince Rena to give it back.

It wasn't that she particularly minded that Rena was showing so much skin, but her hot-piece-of-ass lady friend wasn't having any of it.

"Are you just jealous because your boobs wouldn't look as good in it as it does on me?" Rena asked, a bit too sarcastically. She quickly received a punch to the head; she kind of deserved that one.

"Of course not," Aisha sighed, more exasperated than ever.

"Then why do you hate it?!" Rena demanded, growing a frustrated pout that pushed out her lips.

There was a small pause for a moment, but then finally, Aisha stepped forward up close to Rena and moved her hand near the "neckline" of the dress and gripped the zipper. She yanked it down, causing Rena's jaw to drop, and as the zipper came down, the entire top half of the dress came down, exposing Rena's bare chest; a strapless bra would probably have cramped the space in the bodice anyway, so no wonder it wasn't there. Rena's arms went to her breasts, covering over them as her eyes widened at Aisha in surprise. Her cheeks had flushed to a bright pink, and she was blushing hard.

"It's the color," Aisha explained, letting go of the zipper. "It doesn't suit you. A green or white one like this would've been just perfect. That's all I wanted to say."

While there was awkward tension for a few seconds, considering that Aisha had just casually made a girl topless, suddenly Rena laughed. She then pulled back up the two sides of her dress and zipped it up, but not quite all the way. Soon enough, Aisha felt Rena's hands on her waist, and Rena leaned forward, her hips swung to the side, a sexy smirk on her face. Their mouths were so close that Aisha could feel her breathing on her.

"Oh, you. Always making me feel special no matter what I do."

**Author's Note:**

> So I was really bored and randomly inspired by a skimpy little dress I found accidentally online. I wrote it in 20 minutes, so it's not exactly polished, but I'm happy with how it came out.


End file.
